Daruma
|-|Cat body= |-|Prime body= |-|Yoken (Battle Mode)= Summary Daruma, also known as the Wandering Lone Wolf, is a Samurai and top apprentice of the great Yasha. A second-generation head of the Kongo-Yasha Style, he began a journey to find the keys to Pandora's Box after he was sealed in a robot cat body. He has currently taken the protagonist, Hachimaru as his student and intends to save the universe with the Pandora box. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, possibly 5-B | 5-A, far higher with Yoken (Battle Mode), far higher with Princess Baku Name: Daruma, Star Breaking Dog Samurai Origin: Samurai 8 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely centuries-old Classification: Samurai, Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation (Can create guns using his key holder), Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Samurai are robots thus do not have a normal body or organs), Limited Matter Manipulation and Body Control (Samurai can manipulate their body or their holder's body's sub-atomic particles to form it into different shapes, tools and devices), Technology Manipulation (Samurai can manipulate and create technology using their body), Gravity Manipulation (Samurai control gravity around them passively and also to do things like regen), Statistics Amplification (With their holder armour and giant holder armour samurai increase their power and durability to the point that they can onehsot their peers), Flight, Limited Time Manipulation with Silent Slash, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 1, Type 3 and Type 8 dependent on the God Acala and their courage to continue fighting), Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his swords), Extrasensory Perception (He is completely blind but can fight fine all the same and he can also sense people and their energy as "gravity"), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Reading (Samurai are capable of searching people's memories), Cosmic Awareness/Precognition (Daruma saw the future of Hachimaru and Ann centuries before he met them and despite his blindness his eyes let him see the "beginning" and the "end" of everything), Limited Regeneration Negation (With Kongou Yasha Style - Hidden Strike, he can slow down High regen significantly), Weather Manipulation (Created a tornado by manipulating the atmosphere to attack the opponent), Magnetism Manipulation with Doggy Paddle, Hacking, Information Analysis (Daruma can analyse enemy's info and can also detect the evil in them), Limited Invisibility (Can cloak his ship), Durability Negation (With samurai soul sword which cuts at the subatomic level) |-|Prime Body= Everything in base and Regeneration Negation (with Soroken Daruma can completely cut of High regen) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Cold, Cosmic Radiation (Samurai can survive in the vacuum of space), Mind Manipulation (Samurai have a digital consciousness not a normal mind and are robots), Hacking and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Samurai do not have traditional souls, their souls are cybernetic, are robots and have already died) Attack Potency: Moon level, possibly Planet level (Blocked Ata's powered strike and when stated that he would destroy the planet with a massively nerfed Atmosfang he stated that he was only aiming for Ata), can negate durability with samurai soul sword | Large Planet level (Stronger than prayer boosted Hachimaru who could do this while being used by Daruma. Casually stopped a blow from [[Benkei|Oniwakamaru]] who can make large scars on planets with casual attacks and is stated to be able to cut planets into pieces), far higher with Yoken (Battle Mode), far higher with Princess Baku (His princess was murdered and it was stated by Daruma himself that he cannot use even half of the power of his peak. A princess can make a samurai dozens of times stronger), can negate durability with samurai soul sword Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with and block a strike from Incarnate Ata and blitzed weakened Ata) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class, possibly Planet Class | Large Planet Class, far higher with Yoken (Battle Mode), far higher with Princess Baku Durability: Moon level, possibly Planet level (Barely tanked an attack from Ata), higher with Samurai Armor | Large Planet level, higher with Samurai Armor, likely far higher with Yoken (Battle Mode) (Blocked an attack from Oniwakamaru with Yoken's shields), far higher with Princess Baku Stamina: Superhuman, but in cat form can only fight for a few minutes. Range: Standard melee range with sword, at least thousands of kilometers if not planetary with sensing range, should be thousands of kilometers with Silent Slash. Standard Equipment: Weapons: *'Samurai Soul Blade:' Daruma possesses a samurai soul, an orb of energy that - when fused with a Handle Bone from a Holder - can turn into an energy blade stronger than any metal blade. *'Dojikiri Takatsuna:' After Hachimaru defeated the Ronin, Daruma took possession of another samurai soul named Dojikiri Takatsuna. *'Katana:' Daruma carries a standard katana as a secondary weapon. Holders: *'Makami:' Daruma's original Key Holder. It was stolen by the Ususama. *'Unnamed Horse Key Holder:' After the defeat of the Ronin, Daruma claimed his Holder for his own use. It was destroyed in battle by Benkei. *'Yoken:' The Key Holder that serves as Daruma's spacecraft. At full strength, Daruma can turn Yoken into a massive suit of Samurai Armor. Intelligence: High, taught Ata the Kongou Yasha style. Weaknesses: In cat form he can only operate in battle for a few minutes before requiring sleep. Regenerating his entire body can take potentially hours, but regeneration speed varies among Samurai and less damaging injuries can be healed much quicker. His princess was murdered, because of that he can't use even half the power of his peak. His original holder Makami was stolen by Ususama School. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kongo-Yasha School: Daruma has a Full Master License from Kongo-Yasha School. This License gives to him the second generation head of the school title. *'Kongou Yasha Style:' Daruma's Fighting Style that includes many deadly techniques, some of which are: **'Hidden Slash:' A technique that allows the user to slow down the regeneration of enemies. **'Silent Slash (Moku Kiri):' A technique where the user decides the time between the slash and when the actual cut appears. **'Doggy Paddle (Inukaki):' A technique meant to push opponents away. By accelerating the rotation speed of electrons in the vicinity, a magnetic field is created to repulse incoming targets. **'Dual Packing:' Using a Key Holder's shapeshifting powers, Daruma can create firearms to use. He is accurate enough to shoot down a barrage of missiles. **'Atmosfangs (Taikiken):' Creates a huge tornado by controlling the atmosphere to attack the opponent. **'Pack Whirlwind (Tsumujikaze):' A rising whirlwind attack where the user flies around the opponent in an upward spinning motion while slashing at their body. **'Blade Bark (Ken Wan):' A single stab with the blade that can create a force capable of pushing away a massive punch from a Guardian Holder. **'Disc Hunter (Ken'en no Naka):' A 360-degree vertical slashing attack, where the user rotates themself to do the full circle swing. **'Sword Sphere (Kendama):' A barrage attack in which the user moves around the opponent at high speed, delivering repeated slashes from multiples angles and directions. **'Shooting Fangs (Ryūsei Ga):' In conjunction with Yoken, Daruma can use the Shooting Fangs, an attack in which the user delivers two heavy uppercut slashes to the opponent. **'Wood Wrecker (Kitsutsuki):' In conjunction with Yoken, Daruma can use the Wook Wrecker. The samurai shapeshifts their connected Key Holder into a multitude of blades that pierce the opponent. *'Server Sword (Sõrõ Ken)' The Server Sword is a technique that Daruma mastered and that prevents regeneration. *'Mind's Eye:' Despite being blind while in his robot cat body, Daruma can use his mind's eye to perceive his surroundings on a spiritual level. This allows him to view the Samurai Souls of others and judge their purity. Using this skill, he can identify the Samurai who serve as Keys to Pandora's Box by sensing the level of purity exclusive to the Souls of the Keys. This perception also grants him visions of the future seemingly at random. Key: Cat Body | Prime Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Memory Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Longevity Users Category:Samurai 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Samurai Category:Immortals Category:Robots Category:Matter Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shueisha Category:Heroes Category:Durability Negation Users